


Conferme

by frida_rush



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute Armin Arlert, Fluff, M/M, Trust
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: Armin è un ragazzo dubbioso, ma Erwin crede in lui.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Erwin Smith, Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 8





	Conferme

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il fall event del gruppo ''we are out for prompts''  
> Prompt: ho sempre creduto solo in te

Conferme

I soldati della legione si diressero verso le mura con lo scopo di perlustrarne ogni singolo centimetro.  
Armin si guardò intorno alla ricerca di indizi, prove, conferme. Era di questo di cui aveva un disperato bisogno: conferme.  
Erwin aveva chiaramente ordinato ai soldati di eseguire i suoi ordini, gli aveva lasciato il pieno comando, permettendogli di gestire la situazione come meglio credeva.  
Ma Armin aveva paura.  
Mentre si guardava intorno gli cadde l’occhio sul comandante dell’esercito. Il viso austero, forte, sicuro di sé, tutto ciò che Armin non era che desiderava essere.  
Erwin si voltò verso il giovane ragazzo, forse sentendosi osservato. I loro occhi azzurri si incontrarono come il mare con il cielo, in una conversazione silenziosa e pregna di sentimenti.  
Armin lo vide muovere leggermente la testa, lo vide annuire, incoraggiante, e riportò alla mente le parole che gli aveva rivolto il giorno prima, prima di quella missione folle e che avrebbe, probabilmente, segnato le loro vite per sempre.

“Io ho creduto sempre e solo in te"

Il ragazzo si sentì improvvisamente più leggero e riprese a perlustrare le mura, assieme ai suoi uomini.


End file.
